


【疼锟/瓜锟】红色天鹅绒

by ThrivingTREE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrivingTREE/pseuds/ThrivingTREE
Summary: ⚠FBB世界镜面番外脑洞和信息量较大乱写的，毫无逻辑。有一个大的悬念，然后别打我
Relationships: 瓜锟, 疼锟
Kudos: 21





	【疼锟/瓜锟】红色天鹅绒

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠FBB世界镜面番外  
> 脑洞和信息量较大  
> 乱写的，毫无逻辑。有一个大的悬念，然后别打我

d.

““锟哥？”

站台侧边的人连续下了两个中空的台阶，一脚踩空似的晃了晃重心。

“锟哥？”

尖叫声。惊呼声。急切的呼喊。周围一切的声音都搅作一团。

晕眩前不经意间听到粉丝的话语让他的心里刺痛，一切都紊乱了起来…

“黄旭熙和李永钦两人一起不在了令人遐想连篇哦…”

“说不定天天在美国的酒店doi呢哈哈哈哈哈哈…”

脑海里一闪而过的画面令他的胃里一阵更猛烈的翻江倒海，心脏堵在胸口里，紊乱又沉闷的跳着。这突如其来的身体罢工让他不得不停下来所有一切的运作...

“你没事吧.....”

耳边除了耳鸣，还有身后的关切低声询问。钱锟不得不停下来，短暂的在原地站了一会儿，等到脑海里翻腾的感觉慢慢消散，才就着在后方稳稳托住他胳膊肘的力道，慢慢恢复了正常的走路姿态。

“....”

也不知道该说什么，也忘了平时经常挂在嘴边的感谢，只是将垂下的袖口边衣料被扯得生疼。

在他人眼里看来也许是目光散漫，一直跟着前面的董思成在会场里穿梭着一路通往保姆车的方向。

转来转去的， 思绪也逐渐转回了现实，钱锟发觉自己竟然抓着黄冠亨的卫衣袖子迷迷糊糊的走了一路。也许是出自友善，对方也好脾气的一直都没有松开手。

正这么想着，身侧人突然由搀扶的动作自然的向下，圈住了他的背脊，将他身体的重量都承担了过来。

有些惊讶于平时这位沙雕老弟突然的贴心和正经，又因为经常照顾人而不习惯被人照顾，又在些莫名其妙的场合里差点晕过去。他心里居然有些羞愧的情绪。

“我没事啦hendry，可以自己走了。”终于收敛了心理膨胀的情绪，在适当的场合里，他说出了适当表达礼貌的话，“谢谢你。”

黄冠亨慢慢放开手，半晌漫不经心的说了句，“小事。”

上车后，姜大经纪透过后视镜关切了一句。“怎么样？”坐在前面的董思成也抬眼无声的看了一眼他，垂下眸子又靠回了座椅。

“唔....”

“我还好。”

嘴角的肌肉组织微微被牵拉，漾起一个笑。面上越发的温柔回应，等着其他人注意力转移以后，才悄悄的松了口气。

翻来覆去的，脑海里却一直陷他最近不愿去细想却又被反复提起的事情里。

时间点也刚刚好是李永钦加入新组合之前启程的夜里，他们吵了一架。这次之后，他们关系冷却现在他给他发的所有消息，他一眼都不愿意看。最近天天他和黄旭熙天天黏在一起，仿佛出了韩国以后，他就再也不是他认识的那个人了。

甚至，手机里的ins提示音让他产生了恐惧，只要听到那个声响，他就会想起他一系列暗暗散发着性爱过后提示的照片...

他最爱让他拍照了。在每次做完以后...

“哎呀。”

冷不丁的，钱锟被的耳朵被身后伸出的一只手捏住了，从脑海里的泥沼里将他提溜了出来。结果陷在胡思乱想里面的人还没什么反应，人家先叫了出声。

“锟哥，陪我们玩嘛。”

钱锟正想发作，黄冠亨你捏我耳朵就是为了.....

“咔嚓”

“......”

董思成眼疾手快把这年下不孝不敬的名场面记录了下来，然后老头儿似的窝回了座椅里。

钱锟疑惑的看着董思成一系列的反应，心里的疑云还未成形，就被冷不丁的一阵询问打断了….

“诶，谁手机信息响了？”

钱锟对着黄冠亨转头的疑问眼神，手迅速的伸进口袋去看….是泰容哥，他说他们已经到了。心里一阵失望的空落落的难受。

他按了返回，点进和李永钦的聊天界面，眼神蓦地亮了亮。

眼看着之前自己发的所有消息一个个的显示了已读，他径直下拉直到看到被冷落许久的最后一条孤零零的提问。

他问

“你在哪里？”

他答

“和旭熙在一起。”

d.

“那你和肖俊呢？”

“你算不算出轨？”

“你敢说你从来就不知道他上你的事？”

....

几天后，在收到李永钦已经落地的消息以后，他们又吵了一架。

钱锟穿着拖鞋推开房门，急急的跑出去视线一片模糊，却迎面撞上了回房的肖俊。

脑海里是挥之不去的李永钦的厉声质问

还是疼。

搅成一团的器官在腹部隐隐撕扯，每一次引诱都变成一个致命的浪潮，吞噬着他的知觉。

他伸手挡开了肖俊的关心，咬着唇一路走到黄冠亨的房间里，没有询问就走了进去，返身锁上门，垂下眼眸隔开了身后被遗落在外面的不知所措的人。

“锟哥你听我说….”“嘭”

听到动静，躺着在房间里看手机的黄冠亨看见来人一惊，凌乱的发丝掩盖不住深切又担心的神色，从床上起来翻开被窝，一下就赶到钱锟身边，搀扶住了明显不适的哥哥。

“锟…g”最后一个音还未吐息，对方就像猫咪一样哭着扑进了他的怀里…让他一瞬间丧失了所有的思考，怔愣着不知如何是好…

他的头沉沉的靠在他肩上，软软的触感贴在他的前胸，裹着他的后腰，在颈窝里痒痒的喷洒着温热的抽泣。

黄冠亨感到自己的心脏正在一个前所未有的速度跳跃着，他本能伸出了胳臂，紧紧的把钱锟圈在怀里，想要给他一丝都好的安全感。

许久之后，哭累了的人匍匐在他胸口上微弱的起伏，被他半抱着轻柔的放在了床上。

“我睡不着。”他听到钱锟说。

他说他只愿相信他。

周围一个又一个的人在背叛他，玩弄他。这是多么令人难受的事实。

黄冠亨收敛了安慰他时嘴角的笑意，静静的听着对方说着很多很多不着边际的话，多的令他害怕

“不要再多想了，”他悄悄的把手递了过来，轻轻捏住钱锟的手心。“一切都会好起来的…”  
“对不对呀锟哥～”

对方猛地打了个寒战却被黄冠亨握得更紧了。他愣了愣，良久，盯着黄冠亨的明亮眸子莫名染上的细碎的光，好像是被温暖了一样。

“嗯”

在他心里，Hendry真的很像一个中古世纪被养在城堡里的王子，表达爱与被爱都是那样纯粹。低声细语的阳光洒在钱锟心里，好像让他都舒缓了几分。

黄冠亨轻轻的抚摸着他的头，看着哥哥逐渐明显的睡意，嘴角漾开了一丝温柔的笑。

“那我给你唱一首催眠曲怎么样？给小宝宝唱的那种哈哈哈....”

“你...”

开口想要说什么，但靠在他肩口的人儿已经累的失去了嘲笑的力气。

“睡吧.”  
不由分说的，像他平时对他一样，男人低声清冽的声线沿着电磁的感应细碎的铺平开来。

他开始唱起了摇篮曲。

“睡吧.”

稀稀拉拉的，耳鸣像被扭紧了音量键一般，慢慢变小声了。

“睡吧。”

就像安静的会场里突然响起disco的鼓点，但音箱却没有准备好播放而嘶鸣的裂开声，生生都将他所有的一切都拉回了平静的模样。

“我亲爱的…”

“锟哥…”

“......”

他靠在的胸膛里，静静的睡得香甜。

ㅋ．

仿佛置身于白昼之间，光晕晃得感官都变得模糊了起来。钱锟猛地从床上惊醒，睁开眼却猝不及防的对上了一道日思夜想的人的目光，静静的立在床前。

居高临下的眸子闪烁着晦暗不明的情绪，脸颊隐隐有些青色，凌厉的鼻尖弧度像是在点着他的额头，给予他最后的警告。

“你和我吵架以后，就跑来找Hendery了？”

闻言钱锟眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的就掉了下来，又不甘心的捂住眼睛，沉默的坐起身。

从开始就从未怀疑过自己的心意，他明明一直都很爱很爱李永钦，这是他知道，大家也都心领神会的事实。

可李永钦为什么从来就不相信呢？

话剧的光影仿佛打在钱锟身上，随着帷幕的披散，追光下的压抑的动情之处也慢慢被延展开来。

他好难过，但他又来找自己了，因而，他又要奋不顾身的忘记发生过的一切了。

眼泪越来越汹涌，让对面的人显然有些无措了，那高高在上的身影仿佛在慢慢的，一点一点的变得有些渺小...于是他跪下身子，轻轻把手放在钱锟头上摸了摸，然后忍不住带入怀里让他靠在自己的肩颈里汲取暖意，说着一些不着调的话语。

“不要哭，你哭的话就没有糖吃了。”

什么啊。

“吭，不要。”  
钱锟抹掉脸上的泪，扭过头，他开始哄他了

“不吃。”

不可以上当

李永钦笑了，换了个姿势坐在床上，将双手撑在钱锟的大腿两侧，直直的亮亮的眼神温柔的盯着他，看的钱锟都有些不好意思了。

“那，不要糖的话…”他深吸了一口气，缓缓说道，“我可唔可以锡你？”

这是什么说法儿....钱锟有点儿懵了。“唔....”也没给他反应的时间，他就让他的脑袋也被轻轻向后顶了一点点

李永钦！

你又犯规了！

温热的唇轻轻的贴在他的唇上面，安静的停在那里，感受着肌肤相触的感觉。呼吸飘飘忽忽的在两人之间，从温温凉凉，到温热，到有些烫，对方才慢慢开始动作。

他慢慢的将钱锟的唇齿吞没在自己的吮吸之中，细细密密的贴着润滑的内壁。他的胸膛涌动着，随着亲吻的动作此起彼伏，让对方也跟着软软的凑了上来。那人抑制不住的笑，右手抚上钱锟的后脑勺，加深了这个吻，并逐渐放肆咬着他的柔软。

向下游移着，眼眸泛起兽意的人向更下面一些的禁忌区域探出了手......热气匍匐在两个人交贴的躯干之际，猎人口中的天鹅无措而挣扎的扬起，被钳制住翅膀断绝了一切退路。他的脖颈被捉弄的星星点点，起初还有些难受，扭动着想要从侵略者的怀里逃离。...久而久之....也心甘情愿溺亡....

那人轻轻将从不说情话的唇擦着下颌移到他的齿间，

“baby, 你知道我最爱你吗… ”

他呢喃着，在他后颈里喷洒着热息

已然在他的抚摸下绽放柔软的钱锟亲密的被他拖进怀里，像抱着玩偶一般，伸出舌尖挑逗似的吻咬他露出的一小截肩，衬衣紧绷的褪到不安分的起伏胸口之上。

“唔…”

他也好爱他

“够，够了。”钱锟扭动着身躯，却被身上人压的更紧密了…

凌乱的躯体和发丝在他的感官里挑逗着，刺激着，融化开天鹅绒般极致的魅惑。

越界的手臂不知不觉就像磁铁一样，吸附在了钱锟丝滑的肌肤上，顺着胸肌的沟线，腹肌，直到......上上下下都揉捏几处最需要安慰的地带。他满足的感受着向他敞开以后变得娇弱柔软的爱人，在自己掌心里舒服的微微漾开。

“嗯，还不够...”

他抽出东西将钱锟翻了过来，双眸互相凝视着他的，缓慢的接触着裸露的肌肤，随手在敏感地带推动了一下，让对方难受的挺起了胯部，又重重的落了下来。

钱锟情迷意乱的弓起身子，双手将李永钦的脖颈一下子带在了胸前。挺立的粉嫩乳尖如玫瑰花瓣滑嫩，难受的贴着他的下巴蹭来蹭去。

仿佛枝干边缘一点青刺，扎人的刚刚好。

钱锟咬紧下唇，有些羞耻的将臀部抬了抬，双腿和挺立磨磨蹭蹭的贴着那人的小腹...像是划着圈圈，熟稔的作出了邀请。

李永钦含着笑意的眼眸变化的无一丝缓冲，剑拔弩张的气氛里猛地下压。

身下人的胸口被滚烫的口腔吻到酸涩，扑棱着漫无目的的双手，扭动着身躯想逃，却被强硬的掰开了手钳制在了枕侧，任由一个坚硬的东西粗暴的闯入大腿内侧的软肉。

那人眼神像一张大网紧紧的纠缠着钱锟，捏住他的腰肢，将每一丝力气都毫无保留用在身下，猛烈的冲撞了起来…

“ten...”

“嗯...”

“ten ten.....”

“不行，嗯，等下，是冠亨的床…”

“晚了。”

床单被激烈的扭曲上移，凌乱的褶皱在席梦思上下起伏中越来越深入，又加快了步幅，顶到尽头一下又恶作剧的在一些位置稍作休息，引得这场追逐游戏的输家不得不欲拒还迎，紧揪着布料的指尖发白.......

伴随着一声长长的喘息，黏腻的液体泄在纠缠的严丝合缝而亲昵拥抱的两人之间，打湿了床单和新换的被罩。

李永钦低下头吻掉身下人鼻尖的汗水，一路滑进濡湿的唇富有技巧的吮吸着，轻而易举又唤起了那人残留的情动。

钱锟的小腹被猎豹的那里顶的鼓了起来，那样曼妙和醉人。他喜欢，并且享受李永钦，还有他在他身体里胀满的感觉。

历经了几周的阴霾，在今天，两人之间终于放了晴，钱锟撒娇着蹭着交叠在身上人的嘴角，扒着他的宽肩扭来扭去。

“还想要…”

闻及此言，李永钦张开紧绷的身体，像占有了领地般的豹子，心满意足的拥有细嚼慢咽的节奏。

“好，全部都给你。”

“锟哥。”


End file.
